Third Time Around
by bliss1
Summary: Roswell/Dark Angel, A/U,set just before EOTW
1. Default Chapter

Title: Third Time Around  
  
Rating: R  
  
Couple: Mainly M/L and a new coupling Liz's dupe/Zan, and a little bit of everyone  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing please don't sue.  
  
Summary: This is a Roswell Dark Angel Crossover its also an A/U sort of. The main character is an escaped X5 who has extra abilities. Its set just before the End of the World.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first ever fic so please be gentle(  
  
AN: The Dark Angel time settings are different, the break out still happens but in this timeline it would of happened in the early nineties. Also no pulse and no LA Earthquake. I hope I haven't confused or disappointed anybody already.  
  
Prologue  
  
Wyoming six years after the X5 break out.  
  
Bullets were streaming around her trying to hit their mark but unable to land a wound as she ran toward the cottage she shared with her father. They had found them she knew they could not of out run them forever but couldn't they have given them a little more time. It didn't matter now what mattered was getting to her father before they did. A helicopter was hovering near by trying to catch her in the spotlight making her duck and weave around the beam lengthening her run to the cottage. She could see a window diving through it and moving into a barrel roll she landed ready for the attack, she called out for her father, but there was no answer despite the noise going on outside it was quiet in here.  
  
Jumping up and hoisting herself into the rafters she silently crept forward heading to the gap above the adjoining room. It was dark inside the room but nothing her nite vision couldn't become accustomed to. Peering over the wall she saw her father tied up in the corner and new she was to late, somebody was in there and waiting for her no doubt hearing her come through the window as it was an all but quiet entrance. Her fathers head was grazed, blood trickling down his face he looked to be in a large amount of pain, his shoulder was twisted at a weird angle the injury most likely from when he was attacked, the site angered her and she had to reign in her power to stop from doing something that would put them into even more danger. The bullets outside had ceased, but her hearing told her that the men were closing in, the chopper still circling above. In the room she caught site of a man in the reflection of a glass on the table, how many were there if she could see that she might have a better chance.  
  
She caught her father's eyes his own eyesight had adapted to the dark, she heard him speak loud and clear in her head using his own special talents.  
  
"My daughter you must run remember what I have told you find your family, you have such a battle ahead of you I hope I have prepared you well enough"  
  
"No PaPa I will not leave you I can take them just tell me how many and where, we can escape this together"  
  
"No child listen to me it is to late I am to seriously injured I can already feel this body dieing you must leave"  
  
"But I can help please PaPa don't leave me I need you"  
  
"No escape go and fulfil your destiny as mine has been fulfilled you have made me proud, and I love you"  
  
Movement in the room below signalled that the men were getting restless and would begin to look for her at any moment she had to be ready. Judging by the footsteps she could now tell that there was three men in the room below, two were heading for the door, 'foolish soldiers so mediocre Lydecker would not be impressed with there impatience' she thought as she waited for the first to enter.  
  
The door came open, as the first soldier walked through she dropped down holding onto the cross beam and swung through the door taking the first soldier with her. Using him as a shield she flicked on the light momentarily blinding the soldiers with the extreme light shown through there night vision goggles the two soldiers in the room howled in pain, the other was already dead. Cursing could be heard from outside giving away numerous positions of unsuspecting soldiers. She threw the body to the ground swinging around and kicking the first soldier across the jaw knocking the man to the ground, the second stumbled towards her trying to focus on her she quickly side stepped him, took a knee to his stomach and a fist across his face he lay on the ground unconscious. The first soldier was getting to his feet in two strides she had him unconscious possibly even dead on the floor, with a sharp punch directly up into his nose. Knowing she had a few moments before the soldiers outside would realise that she had one the first round she ran to her father who was now wheezing and coughing blood.  
  
"These human bodies" he choked out " no good for anything" he chuckled in pain at his attempt of a joke. She smiled weakly tears welling in her eyes momentarily before he gave her a look that demanded no more tears were to be shed. A snapping branch outside brought them back to the reality of the situation, she new she would only had a few more seconds, she turned back to her father the man she truly respected and love, and hugged him tight in a last good bye. He smiled a serene smile, as his breathing got shallower. "Good Bye Pa Pa" she whispered and than she was off going through the hatch that was hidden in the floorboards. The old man watched his charge go through the hatch, "Goodbye my Xia" he said to the now closed floorboards. 


	2. Part 1

Title: Third Time Around Rating: R Couple: Mainly M/L and a new coupling Liz's dupe/Zan, and a little bit of everyone Disclaimer: I own nothing please don't sue. Summary: This is a Roswell Dark Angel Crossover its also an A/U sort of. The main character is an escaped X5 who has extra abilities. Its set just before the End of the World. Author's Note: This is my first ever fic so please be gentle(  
  
AN: The Dark Angel time settings are different, the break out still happens but in this timeline it would of happened in the early nineties. Also no pulse and no LA Earthquake. I hope I haven't confused or disappointed anybody already.  
  
Part 1 Xia landed at the bottom of a dirt pit, no light shone down here but it wasn't necessary, even with her enhanced eyesight she already new where she was going. She followed the tunnel to an end where a small ladder was built into the wall, climbing up she came to a wooden hatch, listening for a few moments to hear if any soldiers were surrounding the hatch. Hearing nothing she carefully lifted the hatch peering out from underneath it double- checking to make sure she was secure, seeing nobody, she moved the hatch away and lifted herself out of it.  
  
Turning she saw the soldiers swarming all over and in the cabin, zooming in on the window that her father lay next to, she saw the form of a man she new well rising from him, Lydecker. She felt anger rise in her as he went to slap her father, she wanted to kill him but she had to get further away first, the chopper doing large swoops let her know that they were now searching for her, the men were dispersing from the cabin, Lydecker had turned from her father and was now shouting orders.  
  
She took off at a dead sprint anxious to get further away before her emotions took a hold, she was going up hill at break neck speed, reaching the crest of the hill she finally collapsed safe in the knowledge that they wouldn't be looking this far yet. Xia looked down at the now small cabin, how she would miss it here and her father, knowing that all she could do now was protect him buying destroying any evidence of him, with tears in her eyes she focused her energy, her eyes turned violet as her powers took a hold of her, consumed her. With a violent scream that could be heard for miles she sent a wave of energy that would destroy anything in its wake. She watched with violet eyes as her wave destroyed the forest, the soldiers, and the helicopter as its circuitry fried and it went crashing to the ground turning into a fireball, and lastly the cabin.  
  
As the tears began to fall and her eyes began to turn to there natural hazel colour, she noticed some soldiers running from the last of her wave, using her advanced eye sight she honed in on the vehicles trying to see if Lydecker had escaped or not, she couldn't tell some trucks had already taken off, she hoped he hadn't survived at least than one family would be safe. She took one last look at where her home once stood now just dust. With a deep sigh she got up and dried her eyes. No more tears were to be shed her fathers orders she now had work to do and with no idea where to start. 


	3. Part 2

AN: The main character Xia is one of the escaped X5s.  
  
Part 2  
  
3 Years later  
  
Chicago  
  
Xia let out a sigh of frustration as she slammed down the pen on the table. She was getting nowhere, in the last three years she had been through more states and cities than she cared to list and still no sign of them, now in Chicago she was running out of leads. 'Its impossible just impossible' she thought becoming more frustrated 'How am I Supposed to find four alien hybrids with only an old picture of what there supposed to look like'. She stared at the creased picture for what had to be about the hundredth time that month. The picture was of the Roswell four the duplicates of the four she was looking for rite now. It was who her father had told her to look for, her family, they both had been searching for them before his death but had only come up with a few leads. Now those leads were long exhausted and she had been going mostly on feelings slowly heading towards the east coast.  
  
A knock at the door brought her out of her mulling, her Chinese was here. Paying the guy and taking her food to the well worn couch she began to go over her plan in her head 'After I check out this last lead I'll head to Indiana next than to .' her train of thought was interrupted by a sudden increase in the energy level in the room. The air started to swirl and a hum could be heard "what the Hell" she muttered as she got up and began to prowl the room trying to pin point the source of energy. She noticed that the wind was beginning to turn forming a funnel in the centre of the room. Her powers at the optimum, turning her eyes violet and in a fighting stance Xia prepared herself for what ever was about to happen.  
  
Paper went swirling around the room as the funnel got larger taking up much of the standing space in the small living area. Her Chinese went flying and Xia cursed for her wasted dinner.  
  
A bright blue light started to glow from the centre of funnel, as It grew larger it began to take shape until it almost look like a person was standing in front of her. Suddenly the blue seemed to explode in a burst of brilliant light than everything stopped books, clothing and Chinese fell straight to the floor.  
  
When Xia focused she saw a man standing in her living room, immediately she went into attack mode knocking the man off balance than using her powers to freeze him twisting his arms behind his back as if he was being tied by ropes. "Xia stop" the man shouted causing Xia to cease the tightening of her mind ropes. She kept the mind ropes tight enough for no escape as she spoke "Who are you and what are you doing in my living room?" Xia demanded.  
  
The man shuddered at the deadliness he heard in her voice he knew he had to get on her good side fast or his death would be imminent, but he had been warned. "My names Michael Guerin" he got out quickly "I know you know of me, I'm part of the Roswell royal four" he spied the picture on the ground and indicated toward it "See that's me in the picture"  
  
Xia didn't need to look at the picture to recognise the similar features to that Michael and this one, but this one looked different of course it could all be put down to age the other photo was taken about four years ago, but a hard life had taught Xia not to trust many and especially not people who suddenly appear in your apartment. "Yeah and I'm the Easter Bunny, now tell me who you really are, before I really get pissed" she said tightening the ropes with her mind enough so that bruises would form.  
  
Michael said nothing about the increased pain but replied, "Look it really is me. God you said you wouldn't believe. I'm from the future that's how I got here that's why I look different, look I have proof if you unbound at least one hand"  
  
Xia looked at Michael astounded " Yeah that's going to happen Michael sure, look I'm not gonna unbound you so just tell me where your proof is"  
  
Michael was beginning to get annoyed but he knew this would happen 'hey he thought to himself she's a hard case four years from now she's probably worse in the present' "ok ok its in my left jean pocket" he relented. He watched as Xia pulled the photo from him with out even touching him.  
  
Xia took the picture, looked at it and all control left, Michael went falling to the floor his mind ropes lost. The photo was of her and her father taken a year before his death, she had the only copy and she never went anywhere without it, it was all she had from after the attack. She looked at Michael who was rubbing his wrists and stalked over to him grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up "How did you get this photo?" she demanded  
  
"You gave it to me in the future as poof to you" he panted out with lack of air.  
  
She dropped him said, "Stay" and walked out of the room. Michael who had stopped once again in mid-air with the help of Xia's powers just looked on in disbelief.  
  
Xia went straight to her leather jacket and pulled out her own photo, she didn't know weather to sigh in relief or become incredibly confused, she looked again at Michael's photo it was incredibly warn it looked a lot older than her own you'd say they were different photos if it wasn't for the distinguishing marks that time over the last three years had caused both. ' Maybe he was telling the truth, she had heard of the granolith being able to do such things'. She walked back into the living room "alright spill" she told him as she took a seat on the sofa.  
  
"Ah can I get down first?" Michael cautiously asked, instantly he was back on his feet, this time a lot more gently thank goodness. "Could I get a drink?" he asked hoping not to push his luck, he may be tough but this girl could break him into a thousand pieces with a thought if she wanted.  
  
"What" Xia looked at him incredulously, was he nuts.  
  
"Come on you try travelling 4 years back in time, than getting attacked by an elite warrior and try not getting thirsty" Michael simply stated.  
  
"Fine, in the kitchen" she replied pointing at the general direction, she watched him go never taking her eyes off of him just in case he tried something. He came back glass in hand and took the seat diagonal from hers.  
  
"Alright talk," she once again demanded  
  
"Ok where to start" he mulled  
  
"How about why you're here," she suggested  
  
"Yeah of course, ok " taking a deep breath he began "I come from four years in the future, I got here through the granolith. I'm here to ask for your help, you see in my time line things have gone to hell, the war is about to begin and we have no hope of winning, friends of ours have died and more are sure to die, and its all because of something that's happens in a few days time"  
  
Xia was staring at Michael disbelief written al over her face "How could it all happen Michael? What could have screwed things up this bad?"  
  
Michael ran a hand over face not enjoying the thought of reliving the last four years but knowing if it was to be stopped he'd have to. "It all starts a few days from now when a future version of Max comes and visits Liz Parker, Max's true love, he tells her that in that time line people die, I die, Isabel dies all because of there love and that she has to end it with the present Max, break it off completely to save the world."  
  
Xia just looked stunned as Michael continued, " So Liz did what future Max asked and broke Max's heart. In the mean time Liz is left completely heart broken and constantly torn between the end of the world and her love for Max" Michael stops and takes a breath.  
  
"Poor thing" Xia replies her heart going out Liz.  
  
"Tell me about it, after that pandemonium ensues, our friend Alex dies, Max sleeps with Tess getting her pregnant, once again ripping liz's heart to shreds. Tess than turns out to have been the one to kill Alex mind warping him to death, she also mind warped Max during his most vulnerable state to get him to sleep with her. She almost gets him to take her back to Antar as well as us, where it turns out kivar would have been waiting to kill, Max, Isabel and Myself. Thank god Liz and my girlfriend Maria worked it out on time, but Max still let Tess go. Things just get worse from there, rite now my time line is on the brink of war and there's nothing we can do to stop it, or win it, Isabel is dead, Kyle's dead, my Maria is dieing as well as Liz, Max is in a permanent state of depression and Tess has gone power mad siding with Kivar and using her son to destroy us. You arrived about 5 months ago after trying to find the others."  
  
"Don't tell me I never find them" Xia cuts in.  
  
"Um well sort of, you see, boy this is tough, in my time line after this happens with future Max we learn of Zan's death" Michael cringes as he looks at Xia.  
  
"What he's dead!" Xia yells a panicked expression coming over her face.  
  
"No No not yet he isn't" Michael says trying to calm her down. To Michael's relief Xia began to calm down quickly her rational mind coming into play.  
  
"Well when and how do I prevent it" Xia immediately asked Zan now at the forefront of her mind.  
  
"In about two months after future Max appears don't worry you have time I know where they are, and I can tell you what I know from Ava, but first I need, we all need you to stop future Max"  
  
'Oh my god he knows where Zan is' is all Xia could think but than she was brought back to reality by Michaels request "wait a minute if a future version of Max comes how am I supposed to stop it, do I jump up there and say hold on wait a minute I have the latest scoop of the future and mines worse than yours?" Xia asked not seeing how she could help the situation.  
  
Michael couldn't help but smile at her take on the situation "No that's not necessary there's a major part of the story that I haven't told you yet" Michael explains.  
  
"Well don't leave me hangin" Xia asked getting annoyed.  
  
"There really is no future Max" Michael tells her. 


	4. Part 3

Hope you like it (  
  
Part 3  
  
"What?" Xia asked not sure if she heard correctly.  
  
"There was never a future Max, it was Nasedo and Tess all along"  
  
"But how?" Xia questioned, she remembered who Nasedo was her father had spent years trying to track him down, he had always told her to be wary of him.  
  
"We didn't find out about what they had done for a long time it wasn't until Tess turned that we found out Nasedo was still alive. You see we thought he was dead that the skins had killed him."  
  
"Wait skins what are skins?" Xia asked cutting in.  
  
"There our enemy I'll explain more about them later" Michael answered. "Anyway" Michael continued anxious to finish his story "Nasedo showed up at Max's one nite and died in his arms saying that the skins had killed him, he than disintegrated in front of all of us. We never new that it was all fake, that Nasedo had done the wounds himself and that Tess had mind warped us into seeing him disintegrate. It turns out that Nasedo and Tess had decided it would be easier to get there plan working and for Tess to get closer to the group, if Nasedo wasn't around so he faked his death and just hid in the background."  
  
"You're kidding" Xia looked at him with a stunned expression, "that is beyond deceitful how could they?" She had heard of some pretty desperate schemes, but this one took the cake.  
  
Michael shook his head "I know exactly what you mean when I found out about all this, lets just say there are some rocks in the desert that will never be seen again. But it gets worse."  
  
"The future Max scam" Xia said, providing the answer.  
  
"Yep that's right, the day before future Max's arrival Tess had found out that Max was planning on serenading Liz, with that knowledge she went to Nasedo and they formed a plan to get Liz out of the picture once and for all. It was Nasedo who transformed into future Max and Tess was watching on mind warping both Liz and Max at exact moments it worked perfectly."  
  
"You mean she couldn't tell at all?"  
  
"Nope not in the slightest, you see Nasedo was incredibly good at his shape shifting ability he had already fooled Liz once before" Michael shuddered remembering the outcome of that. He looked up and saw Xia's confusion "It was Nasedo's first attempt at getting rid of Liz, he didn't guess that Max would come after her," he elaborated. Xia just made an o shape with her mouth. "And Tess was a lot stronger at mind warping than she let us know" Michael finished with a grimace as he remembered the worst mind warp she had done, Alex's death. He ran a hand over his face hand looked at Xia who was sitting silently taking it all in.  
  
When Xia finally looked up after realising Michael was staring at her, she noticed that he was looking slightly pale "Hey are you alright?" Xia asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah" Michael replied "I just think it was a little easier convincing you than I expected, see I'm fading I was told by yourself actually that this would happen when the future began to change".  
  
Xia couldn't help but smile at this knowing that just by planning it she was already changing a desolate future. "So how did you find out what they did?" Xia asked anxious to here the end.  
  
"Like I said it wasn't until Tess turned and joined Kivar, that's when Nasedo came out of the woodwork, we were shocked to say the least. When we found out we hunted him down, we needed answers and he seemed like the likely choice. After we captured him, we tried to get what we could out of him, he was so damned cocky that he voluntarily told us about future Max, proud of his achievement. That bastard, Max almost killed him a few times."  
  
"Why didn't you let him?" Xia was now cracking her knuckles dieing to rip this Alien apart herself.  
  
"We couldn't we still needed more information though he wouldn't tell us much after that. When I left we still had him captive." Michael took a swig of his water he really wasn't feeling to good. Than he remembered the skins, in this timeline they hadn't even found out much about the skins yet. "Xia those things the skins I mentioned earlier." Xia nodded her head "There your enemy, the Roswell group don't know much yet but soon learn, heres the basics the skins live in a place called copper summit, there aliens with human husks that constantly peel and only last 50 years, there a different breed from our species while Antarians can transform there shape, skins can only hide in them but they are just as powerful. There looking for the granolith, the lady Liz works for, I can't remember her name Whittaker or something, she is a skin and causes trouble real soon, also the skins leader is a kid by the name of Nicholas"  
  
"A kid" Xia cut in her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yeah but don't be fooled he's Kivar's second, he's an adult inside just trapped in a kids body and he's powerful. Oh and lastly there's a girl working in the café named Courtney she is a skin but a good one, she can provide you more information."  
  
"That's all" Xia questioned, it really wasn't a lot of information about there enemy.  
  
"Like I said just the basics, but enough to make you guys aware, when you talk to Courtney she'll be able to explain more.  
  
Xia once again nodded her head in understanding, than a thought occurred to her, "How did I come onto the picture?" Xia asked. As she looked at Michael she noticed he was becoming whiter it was making her anxious they didn't have much time left.  
  
" A few weeks after we captured Nasedo future you shows up, I don't think Nasedo ever banked on you, man you should of seen his face when we let it slip who you were and what we were going to do." Michael started laughing at the memory.  
  
Xia smiled wildly at Michaels laugh. It looked like he needed that Xia mused enjoying her hybrid brothers laugh. "It doesn't surprise me that Nasedo wouldn't know who I am my father never got in contact with him, he never knew of us being sent down." Xia added  
  
"Yeah he had know idea", Michael replied sobering up "anyway when you arrived we decided to stop what goes down and that you would be best, being the most powerful and all." Michael added.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Xia asked  
  
"I was the only real option," Micahel said, a deep frown crossed his face as he thought of the reasons. "If max had come back he would of gone after Nasedo running to high a risk, his emotions would of gotten in the way and somebody couldn't of gotten hurt, and with Isabel gone," Michael got a sad note to his voice as he remembered his fallen sister he coughed to hide his emotions and continued "and Tess being a power hungry witch I was the only option, besides I had to do something it was driving me nuts seeing Maria like that and not being able to help."  
  
Xia took Michaels hand sensing his need for comfort, "What happened to Maria, Michael?" Xia asked tentatively.  
  
Michael took a deep breath and held onto Xia's hand "When Kivar landed on earth he brought with him an incurable disease that effects only humans, a quick way of getting rid of humans I heard him say."  
  
"That's awful we have to stop them, all of this from happening" Xia exclaimed.  
  
Michael looked down at himself well it looks like my part is almost done it will be up to you Xia.  
  
It was than that Xia noticed that Michael's arm had disappeared and more was slowly disappearing.  
  
"Quick" Xia yelled suddenly becoming panicked, "tell me where Zan is and who killed him before you disappear, please", she begged.  
  
Michael saw the desperation in her eyes and hoped she could save him, at least for her sake. She's so lonely in the future Michael remembered. "Zan is in New York he lives with the others in the subway." Michael took a deep breath with what he was going to say next this was not going to go down well, "he was killed by Lonnie and Rath".  
  
"What!" Xia exclaimed for the second time that day "but why how could they, god I spend my life looking for a family whose killing each other"  
  
Michaels legs were disappearing now and things were speeding up "the date Zan dies is on the back of the photo, as well as Liz's address and Xia" Michael looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand, making her focus. Xia looked up and saw all the things she had missed for the past few years in his eyes, compassion, concern, protection and many more, but most importantly she saw love.  
  
"You will always have a family with us."  
  
Xia felt tears come to her eyes as she heard Michael's words and watched him dissapear.  
  
"Take care my sister" Michael whispered  
  
"Always" Xia responded as the last of Michael disappeared. 


End file.
